des poneys, des ours, des dragons, oh my!
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles:: bon OK il n'y a pas encore de dragons mais ça viendra un jour ! 1ère vignette : Et une Ursa major pas contente lâchée sur Ponyville ça donnerait quoi ? 2ème : Vendre des pommes ça n'est pas sorcier. Si ? 3e: Du jus foulé au sabot, traditionnellement. 4e: La Course Pour les Nuls... 5e: Relever un défi sans défi sans réfléchir. MàJ, 6e: Coco et Suri. ::gen::
1. Twilight, Ursa minor et Ursa major

**Titre** : _don't mess with mommy's baby_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
**Personnage** : Ursa major  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Faust &amp; Hasbro

**Prompt** : « Bientôt arrachée et mutilée par une force incontrôlable qui dévasterait tout sur son passage. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Boast Busters  
_**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Une force incontrôlable qui dévasterait tout sur son passage, voilà ce que serait une _Ursa major_ lâchée sur le monde des poneys. Un ours plus grand que le plus grand des dragons, constitué d'étoiles, de force brute et d'instinct maternel… Rien n'arrête une mère à qui on a pris son petit. Ni force : sa fureur comme sa magie dépasseraient toutes les autres. Ni persuasion même Fluttershy serait incapable de la calmer.

La seule chose capable de contrôler l'_Ursa major_, c'est sa _minor_ en bonne santé. Qu'elle la trouve menacée et elle réduira tous les obstacles en poussière.


	2. Apple family, vocation naturelle

**Titre** : une vocation  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
**Personnages** : Apple Bloom et Applejack  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Faust &amp; Hasbro

**Prompt** : « Tu m'apprendras avant ? »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité** : Call of the Cutie  
**Note** : les catastrophes culinaires sont empruntées à Sweetie Belle, mais pourquoi en aurait-elle l'exclusivité ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Tu m'apprendras à vendre des pommes ? demande Apple Bloom, enthousiaste.

Toute la famille est dans les pommes depuis des générations : logiquement, son talent spécial à ele aussi doit d'y trouver aussi. Elle est une catastrophe culinaire, elle n'est pas assez forte pour faire tomber toutes les pommes mûres d'un pommier d'une seule ruade, mais il y a d'autres moyens de se rendre utile à la ferme. Tout le monde s'accorde à la trouver mignonne, alors elle doit avoir ses chances pour séduire les clients.

Hélas, Applejack ne peut pas répondre.  
\- Y'a rien à apprendre, tant que tu sais compter.


	3. Applejack et Rarity, sabot

**Titre** : foulé au sabot  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : MLP: FiM  
**Personnages** : Applejack, Rarity, le gratin de Canterlot  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Faust &amp; Hasbro

**Prompt** : « Et surtout qu'il soit obnubilé par un chasseur refoulé. »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Avertissement** : vaguement kinky  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Foulés au sabot, de la façon la plus traditionnelle, les fruits de chez Sweet Apple Acres donnent les meilleurs jus qui soient. Tout le monde à Ponyville et dans les campagnes environnantes le sait !

Maintenant, soupire Applejack, si ça pouvait se savoir aussi à Canterlot, ça ferait du bien à leurs affaires. Malheureusement, cette bande de snobs qui ne sait pas ce qui est bon et naturel, trouve l'idée... sale.  
Rarity pourtant s'est laissé dire que dans certains cercles très select il y a des étalons qui paieraient une fortune pour voir une jolie pouliche faire une telle démonstration en privé.


	4. Twilight et Rainbow, théorie et pratique

**Titre** : La course pour les nuls  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : MLP: Friendship is Magic  
**Personnages** : Twilight Sparkle &amp; Rainbow Dash  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Hasbro &amp; Faust

**Prompt** : « Ménages-toi !" »  
d'après Mimi-chan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité** : inspiré par _Fall feather friends_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Ménage-toi un peu si tu veux finir cette course, conseille Twilight.

En pure perte Rainbow balaie ses conseils d'un coup d'aile.  
\- Je veux et je vais gagner cette course. Et je ne vais pas ménager non plus les autres participants.  
\- Rainbow, c'est un marathon. Une course d'endurance. Tu ne tiendras jamais toute la durée à pleine vitesse.

Plus Twilight insiste, plus Rainbow se cabre.  
\- Je cours toujours à pleine vitesse. Je ne serais pas _Dash_ sinon !  
\- En sprint bien sûr, mais là…

Là, Rainbow est déjà partie bille en tête.  
\- Le ménage, c'est bon pour les lavettes !


	5. Rainbow Dash, devant un défi

**Titre** : à trop vouloir gagner  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
**Personnage** : Rainbow Dash  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Hasbro &amp; Faust

**Prompt** : « C'était un pari. »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

C'était un pari stupide, Rainbow Dash pouvait le reconnaître, mais une fois lancé elle ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de le relever, et bien sûr ensuite il n'était plus question de se dédire. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle savait qu'elle était la meilleure et ça ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'elle s'assure que tout le monde soit au courant.  
Tant pis si c'était risqué. Son honneur était en jeu.

Au moins, elle s'est assurée que leur petite compétition ne mettra personne en danger. Leurs spectateurs et témoins de son triomphe ne risquaient rien, que l'éblouissement devant ses prouesses.


	6. Coco et Suri, sous le sabot

**Titre** : se laisser marcher dessus  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : MLP: Friendship is Magic  
**Personnages** : Coco Pommel et Suri Polomare  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Faust &amp; Hasbro

**Prompt** : « Elle répondit par une étreinte, chaleureuse mais silencieuse. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre '14)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Rarity takes Manehattan_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Silencieuse et appliquée, Coco Pommel est l'assistante idéale.  
Elle coud aussi vite et aussi bien qu'une autre, comme tout le monde dans l'univers de la mode à Manehattan. Ce qui fait la différence c'est qu'elle applique les directives de Suri Polomare sans chercher à les discuter ni appliquer la moindre touche personnelle, puisqu'elle n'en a pas encore, à ce qu'affirme sa patronne. Donc sans risquer de gâcher son talent créateur.

Suri l'assure de sa chance, comme quoi avec elle pour lui enseigner, elle apprendra le meilleur style. Mais en pratique, elle exploite sa dextérité, et lui révèle le moins possible.


End file.
